yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Stand up! Lady!!
Stand up! Lady!! is a character song by Maria Cadenzavna Eve. It was never heard in the anime, Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ along with other songs such as Luminous Gate, Todoke Happy♡Uta Zukin!, Happy Smile Vacation and Draft folder It was released on July 12, 2017 within the second AXZ character song album. Tracklist #Stand up! Ready!! #Stand up! Lady!! #Stand up! Ready!! (Off vocal) #Stand up! Lady!! (Off vocal) Credits *Composer: Ryūtarō Fujinaga *Arranger: Ryūtarō Fujinaga *Lyrics: Noriyasu Agematsu Audio Lyrics Kanji = 「Ready,ready,Stand up！ Lady！！」 Hi, Good morning！ ちょっと強めの　ルージュにして　鏡にWink Stand up,Lady！ ヒール高くも　ノープロブレム　風を切ってWalkin' 自信一つで変わる世界 (選ぶ方向なんて) 左右どっちの道もGood way さあ Lady,Ready go！ どんなどんなモノもゼンブ　乗りこなしてみせる 仕事も恋だって　レバー操作は単純よ みんなついてきなさい　わたしの背中見て たまさか弱虫でも　愛してね？ 「Naze×3そこで愛？」 What's up？Baby！ 背伸びをして　誰かの真似　しなくたって I'm only one！ 大事なのは　自分らしく　立つコトなの イイ女の定義は？ (登場の仕方よ) 下からPANしたくなる 女でいなさいッ 理想形の女性に　なれているはずなの 待ち伏せ腕組みも　様になりすぎてるでしょう？ でもちょっと笑われて　赤くなる日もある たまさか変だって　愛してね？ 「Naze×3そこで愛？」 強さって色々な形がある 一人だけだったら気付けなかった 足りないとこは皆と 埋め合い進んでいきたい いつかそんな歌でね　笑い合いたい 大事な人が言って　残したこの二文字 もうちょっと生きてけば　意味がもっとわかるのかな？ みんなついてきなさい　わたしの背中見て たまさか弱虫でも　愛してね？ 「Naze×3そこで愛？」 「伝えたいから此処で愛☆」 |-|Romaji = "Ready, ready, Stand up! Lady!!" Hi, Good morning! Chotto tsuyome no rūju ni shite kagami ni Wink Stand up, Lady! Hīru takaku mo nō puroburemu kaze wo kitte Walkin' Jishin hitotsu de kawaru sekai (Erabu hōkō nante) Sayū dotchi no michi mo Good way Sā Lady, Ready go! Don'na don'na mono mo zenbu norikonashite miseru Shigoto mo koi datte rebā sōsa wa tanjun yo Min'na tsuite kinasai watashi no senaka mite Tamasaka yowamushi demo ai shite ne? "Naze×3 soko de ai?" What's up? Baby! Senobi wo shite dareka no mane shinaku tatte I'm only one! Daijina no wa jibunrashiku tatsu koto nano Ī on'na no teigi wa? (Tōjō no shikata yo) Shita kara PAN shitaku naru On'na de inasai Risō kei no josei ni narete iru hazu nano Machibuse udegumi mo sama ni nari sugiteru deshou? Demo chotto warawarete akaku naru hi mo aru Tamasaka hen datte ai shite ne? "Naze×3 soko de ai?" Tsuyosa tte iroirona katachi ga aru Hitori dake dattara kidzuke nakatta Tarinai toko wa mina to Ume ai susunde ikitai Itsuka son'na uta de ne warai aitai Daijina hito ga itte nokoshita kono nimoji Mō chotto ikitekeba imi ga motto wakaru no kana? Min'na tsuite kinasai watashi no senaka mite Tamasaka yowamushi demo ai shite ne? "Naze×3 soko de ai?" "Tsutaetai kara koko de ai☆" |-|English = "Ready, ready, Stand up! Lady!!" Hi, Good morning! Putting on lipstick and winking in the mirror makes me feel a bit stronger Stand up, Lady! Walkin' in high heels through strong wind is no problem for me With confidence, the world begins to change one at a time (I just got to choose a direction) There is only a Good way to do things Hey Lady, ready go! No matter what things I choose to do, I can do them all Even operating a lever is a job I love The people I follow look out for me Could I possibly love without feeling weak? "What×3 is love?" What's up? Baby! You can't imitate someone by looking out for them I'm only one! What matters is being true to yourself What is the definition of a good lady? (It's how one should look) I want to look at myself from the ground up And start being a lady I should be accustomed to being the ideal type of lady But I guess having my arms folded all the time is too much? There are days I laugh so much that my face turns red Is it strange being in love? "What×3 is love?" Anyone can be strong no matter their size I don't care if I'm the only person If anyone is missing I'll do my best to make progress So I can laugh with everyone as we sing this song There are two characters left for that important person to say I wonder if the meaning is to know how to live a little better? The people I follow look out for me Could I possibly love without feeling weak? "What ×3 is love?" "I want to be able to convey my love from here☆" Category:Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Symphogear Series Category:Symphogear AXZ Series